Blaine Robert
Hi, My names Blaine and im not an enormous fag. ~Blaines first words~ Bio and personality Blaine is Tyrans cousin and sounds to be around the same age as Tyran. He is only a few months younger, if not older in wisdom. Also superior physically. Blaine is hinted to be the only other Play station gamer of the group, it is unknown whether Blaine knows Jake. Blaine has a similar personality to Tyran, they both seem to enjoy playfully teasing eachother but it also seems they share a kind of rivalry with one another. Blaine enjoys shooter/slasher games more than other styles.Despite this, he isn't a particularlly angry gamer. Mostly because Tyran's obnoxious rages annoy him, and he doesn't want to be that guy. Blaine likes playing games where humour is involved, because being serious all the time is boring. Blaine seems to be more violent and tends to threaten to "punch" people. Fun-fact: he will follow through with the threats. He also has a tendency to offend other players when playing online, and has been known to "rap battle" his opponent into submission. Gaming Style Blaine is an aggressive gamer, with a "kill or be killed" strategy, which is used in most games. He can enjoy the occasional stealth mission, but tends to find the lack of IN-YOUR-FACE-ACTION dull and tedious when repeated frequently. Blaine is an average sniper-style gamer, but can play very effective if given an aresnal of automatic or close to mid range weapons. Despite the aggressive combat style, he is a surprisingly moral gamer, often opting to do the ethical thing when it is an option. He can play driving/racing games well, but tends to stop playing seriously and start being ridiculous after long gameplay times. In every game, his main concern is speed. Whether it be melee swing speed, gun fire rate, or how fast a car can drive, his view is "the more you can do in less time, the better" Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths *Won't run from a dangerous situation *Will help team mates even if it puts him at risk *Can adapt to situations effectively *Will play any game *Can get the hang of unusual controller set ups relatively easily *Can shit-talk with the best of em' *Doesn't rage unless extremely provoked *Good reaction time *Doesn't rely on iron-sights/scopes all the time *Enjoys playing in a team *Can play in most styles if needed to *Trys to get everyone involved if someone is missing out *Can lead a team if required *Will listen to other team members suggestions/strategies *Can find game exploits *Likes fast things *Isn't afraid to mod/cheat *Likes to rap-battle (entertaining) Weaknesses *Won't run from a dangerous situations *Low perception (won't notice things that would seem obvious to others) *Low situational awareness (doesn't notice when he backs himself into a corner, or if enemies are behind him) *Refuses to camp, despite it being effective sometimes *Easily distracted *Relatively low attention span *Can't continue to play seriously after long time periods *Is a dickhead *Not very strategic *Not stealthy *Relies heavily on team mates to revive him after running into chaotic situations *Likes bettering Tyran *Due to his use of things that are fast, is usually less accurate and out of control compared to other players *Over uses the hand brake whilst driving, making inefficient drifts into corners. *Isn't afraid to mod/cheat *Likes to rap-battle (annoying) Favourite Games *Fallout: New Vegas *Twisted Metal *Saints Row 2 *Dead Island *Mortal Kombat 2011 *Spiderman-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Borderlands 2 Let's Plays Twisted metal -Blaine is seen to be quite talented at Twisted metal even though he said he hasn't played it in quite awhile. -It is suggested that Blaine's favourite character is Outlaw or Axel. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 -in this lets play Blaine and Tyran attempt to survive in zombies mode, and do very poorly -it is stated that filming took place on one of Blaines first experiences with the map -he is also responsible for the discovery of the "space helmet and skip round 4" Easter egg on the map "Die Rise" Blaines iPod Chronicles -this is a series of videos shot on Blaines iPod, due to his lack of capture gear -the first video documents his first ever platinum trophy, on lego marvel heroes -the second is simply a video of placing explosives into the pockets of prostitutes in Fallout New Vegas, and then detonating the explosive -the third is a video that starts off as an iPod shot video, then goes into a low quality screen capture showing an "exploit" off how to gain three platinum trophies. It is widely accepted that this does not work. Welcome to Deathgen -this video was a short video game skit collaboration between Blaine and Tyran